every morning
by Teamrandom21
Summary: 2dxcyborg plastic beach hasn't been so kind for 2d. he hates it there with a burning passion. Without his little love there to help him thought, he's going to have to rely on the robot copy, who may just be falling for him...
1. Chapter 1

Every morning chapter 1: hard times at plastic beach

To 2d, this place was a nightmare. Because losing Noodle to some god damn demons back at kong studio wasn't bad enough, he had to get trapped in an underwater dungeon with a whale eyeing him up, stuck with Murdoc and a cyborg copy of Noodle. He also didn't have any pain killers he could try to kill himself on and when he tried ending his own life by hanging himself with his electronic wires Murdoc took them all out of his room, so now he was just stuck in a jail cell with nothing.

"you **hiccup** brought this on ye self 2d." said a drunken Murdoc over a baby monitor he bought to watch and lesson to 2d. "trying to **hiccup** hang yourself because I wanted to **hiccup** recruit you for some singing."

"Just let me die already!" 2d shouted back.

"fine, I'll just **hiccup** drag you out of hell like I did with Noodle. You really think I'm goanna let you die slave?"

2d broke down. He remembered seeing Noodle stuck there all alone on that raft, and wishing that he could be there for her. Instead thought, he has to be stuck on this island, and even worse Murdoc won't go helping noodle out of fear of the pirates finding them.

Murdoc sighed. "cyborg, would you please go down and check on him?"

"sure thing master." Cyborg said. Murdoc had programmed cyborg to be a bit nicer and kinkier. He knew it was wrong, but what was the point? No women on the island, and what noodle and Russell didn't find out wouldn't hurt them. 2d liked this, he treated cyborg nicely anyway because she looked so much like Noodle, and probably would become the real noodle with his luck.

Cyborg didn't mind visiting 2d. he was gullible and the whole "treat-me-like-a-human-even-thought-I'm-a-robot" was something she liked about 2d. She wouldn't show her kinky side to him thought, only because she liked striking fear into the singer.

She opened the door and saw 2d rocking back and forth in a corner.

"noodle…noodle…noodle…" he repeated.

Cyborg sighed. She felt bad for 2d. Even she was going a little insane giving Master beer 24/7 only to get cursed at. She walked over to 2d and stroked his hair.

"Noodle, is that you?" 2d said. Cyborg decided to have some fun with 2d, and take down some notes. After all, it wouldn't hurt to try to be as close as the real noodle as possible, giving the band more reason to keep her.

"yes 2d, I'm back." she said.

"I'm sorry you have to see my like this Noodle, it's all Murdoc's fault." 2d said.

"now 2d, I'm sure he didn't mean any harm. After all, just look at how good the album turned out."

"yeah right." said 2d.

Cyborg gave 2d a hug. "I'm here now 2d, that's all that matters." Cyborg said.

"I suppose your right…" he said.

"Of course I am 2d!"

"yeah…remember when you used to call me toochi?"

"oh yeah…" said cyborg trying to sound as convincing as possible. "it's been a while thought…"

"I know…" said 2d.

Cyborg was still hugging 2d. Murdoc watched from the camera. He didn't care thought. As long as 2d was in a good mental state and not blabbing to the fans about how old mean Murdoc is treating him like shit and is beating him up. He already and still has hate mail from the itunes interview session.

"that a girl cyborg. Keep face ache from going off the deep end. What his god damn annoying fan girls don't know what hurt them or give them any reason to send me hate mail."

Back in the room cyborg cuddled with 2d, who eventually fell asleep in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Every morning chapter 2: I did what now?

2d woke up on his bed to the sound of the same whale who had been taunting him since day one. As usual he woke up not knowing what the hell had happen before he clocked out. This was pretty much norm for him without his painkillers, especially when he would pass out from the pain in his head.

He stumbled out of bed almost falling to his knees as he did so. He went to the door and surprisingly it was open. 2d didn't know why or how but he didn't care. Maybe now he could escape.

This wasn't' the case thought…

"Not so fast face ache." Said the same dreaded voice 2d has heard forever. "just because you're out of the room doesn't mean that I'm going to let you escape. I still need you…"

"For what!" said 2d, someone pissed off.

"For interviews and stuff of course. And besides, do you really want to leave when Noodle and Russell could be on their way here right now…"

"is it worth it now? There probably not coming here, and if they are it's to yell at us for not trying to save Noodle or find them."

"So?"

"So I don't want Noodle and Russell to hate me because you trapped me in a god damn underwater dungeon!"

"do you cuddle with cyborg Noodle with that mouth?" Murdoc said.

2d was thrown off a bit by this. He forgot that Murdoc had camera's all around, and he started to have somewhat memory of cuddling with someone, but he thought it was a dream.

"I thought you two looked adorable together, and besides…" said Murdoc pulling out 2d's dairy "you were right on the money with how me and Russell would flip if we found out you loved noodle. You really think you're goanna be able to get with her?"

"you're not mad…"

"of course not, because 2d, do you really think that Noodle is goanna go for you? You're a blue haired retard who depends on an overdose a day on painkillers to keep his head on straight? Even Damion and Jamie are laughing at this little ship. And the fan base…they don't care about your love life 2d, they just want you to sing with your nice voice and call it a day."

2d heard enough, too sad to attack Murdoc he left and headed back to his room. Murdoc was right. Between how the fan base and Jamie and Damion would react, he didn't have a chance in hell with Noodle.

"it's not fair!" he said after slamming the door to his room. "WHY CAN'T I BE WITH HER? WHICH PART OF "IN PAIN" DO THESE DAMN FANS NOT GET? He said in anger. He sat on his bed, he took out a lollypop and pretended that it was a cigarette. Long story short: after an encounter with the pirates the bands trip to the stores from plastic beach was made into every 1-2 months. Murdoc also wanted 2d to stop smoking believing it would affect his voice in later albums (if they ever would do anther album but never say never).

2d layed on his bed as cyborg Noodle came in.

"hey 2d, are you ok?" she said.

2d was a bit taken back by this but was somewhat glad cyborg was all of the sudden begin nice to him. It's about time all those times he's defended her and told murdoc to stop ordering her to get beer paid off.

"no not really…" he said sighing.

"aw what's wrong?" she said sitting down next to him, putting her arm around him.

"you promise not to make fun of me?" he said.

"I won't, just tell me what's wrong?" she said.

2d sighed and told his tale.

"so I have a crush on our guitarist Noodle. I don't know why other than she's really nice and has always been there for me. Murdoc told me I have no chance with her. And he's right…look at me cyborg, I may look young but I'm too old and stupid for her…it's hopeless, especially with the fans saying we don't belong together…" he said sobbing.

Cyborg couldn't help but smile on the inside at this. With this little heartbreak 2d would have to defend cyborg when the real noodle came back. To hell with people who said the paring was wired, cyborg refused to get scrapped after months of serving her "master" beer only to get yelled at.

"there, there 2d, let it out." She said as she stroked his blue hair.

"thanks cyborg…but why are you begin so nice to me?" he said.

"cause I feel bad for you 2d. You think you got it bad? Murdoc does nothing but yell at me and one time he asked me to cuddle with him. I had to obey…oh god it was horrible. What green skinned ass hole wears a thong…"

"yeah, tell me about it…" 2d said sniffling and whipping his nose.

"I'll tell you what, how about you and me go to the pier and play some of the games there. Surly those should cheer you up from this heart ache."

"good idea…" 2d said.

`cyborg saw this as the perfect chance to win over 2d, and even get more info from him about Noodle. Luckily for cyborg, 2d wasn't that bad looking for his age, and was a push over…just the type of men she liked…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: we can go out…

2d and cyborg headed down to the pier, where all the fun games and nice views where at. At the carnival game was the boogeyman, who stayed at the pier to Murdoc's dislike. Murdoc didn't like this because the boogeyman could possibly attack Murdoc from there. Somehow though, he didn't. Probably because cyborg would shoot him into tiny pieces.

"come on boogeyman, hit me up with some shots." Cyborg said.

The boogeyman brought out some shot glasses.

"Not those kind of shots, gun shots." Said cyborg.

Boogeyman took back the shot glasses and put the guns on their stands. The targets came up. The backdrop was plastic beach with moving targets. Stuffed animals that were on the shelf included the superfast jellyfish, a colorful snake, and other animals that were rainbow colored.

"want to play 2d?"

"well…alright."

2d figured why not? Anything to keep from cyborg turning on him and begin mean to him like she was before…

2d tried his best to shoot the targets but in under 10 seconds Cyborg had had him beat. They played at least a good 3 rounds. Eventually it was just cyborg playing the games. They won a good 7 stuffed animals and then headed back. Luckily, Murdoc was out cold, so there was no need to fear about getting yelled at.

Just in case the two quietly headed back to 2d's room. Cyborg still had some battery left and her battery upgrade gave her anywhere from 5 days to a week and 2 days of power.

"that was fun…" said 2d.

"hell yeah it was" cyborg said. "we should really do that sometimes again."

"true." Said 2d.

Cyborg sat down and so did 2d. Cyborg started placing some of the animals on him.

"I think you look cute this way…" she said 2d had a snake around his shoulders, and the superfast jellyfish in his lap.

"yeah, your right…" 2d said before he held his head in pain.

"here, let me get you a glass of water" cyborg said.

Cyborg went up to get a glass of water. she went into the kitchen and poured it, adding a little sleeping tablet in it. she came back down and 2d drank it in one gulp without looking at it once.

"sorry about that. Murdoc won't go out and get things like painkillers because of the pirates…"

"stupid pirates…" cyborg said. "so what if master gave them dead weapons, not like they were going to use them for any good anyway. A bit of karma if you ask me."

"yeah…a bit of…karma…"

2d started drifting, he wobbled back and forth. He then fell frontwards, only to be caught by cyborg. Cyborg and 2d were face to face with each other. 2d blushing like a mad man.

"I'm your master now…" cyborg said with a grin. Next thing 2d knew cyborg had kissed him. 2d's face was now bright red. He wanted to break out of the kiss but his arms fell asleep. All's he could do was run all sorts of questions thought his mind.

"why is she doing this?"

"is murdoc up to this."

"how long has she liked me?"

"Do I like her back?"

"should I like her?"

3 minutes into the kiss and 2d finally fell to sleep. Cyborg held him as she checked her battery. It was still 2 days-worth good.

She tucked 2d into bed, then thought to herself about hoping in with him. Sure master would be mad, but then again with all the weapons she had…

"why not…" she said, hoping in with him. She held 2d, putting her hands down his pants and feeling around a bit.

"so this is what they feel like…" she said. After that bit of lemon fan-fictionness she went into sleep mode, holding the blue haired singer of the band like he was her everything.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I don't like it

2d woke up. He felt pretty cozy for some reason, then he felt something in his pants. He looked to see an arm, not just anyone's arm, cyborgs. Cyborg was holding him. Memories of last night flooded him.

2d still blushed at the thought. Considering all that happen to him thought, this still wasn't THAT bad. So what if Murdoc was going to flip at this? Considering all that he's done and put the band thought, not begin able to help noodle and Russell, keeping him held hostage over an album, 2d didn't mind this at all, especially with Murdoc telling him he had no chance in hell with Noodle (which was probably true.)

"Morning 2d." said cyborg in 2d's ear.

"morning love…" 2d said. It wasn't hard to pretend cyborg was noodle in a way. She was her copy after all, and if 2d couldn't have the original her, the copy it would be. Crazy as it sounds, it's still better than taking a beating from Russell.

2d tuned to face cyborg. He gave her a kiss on the nose, causing cyborg to blush, something he hasn't seen her do. Cyborg got up.

"I'm goanna head to my station before Murdoc finds out. I'll talk to you later."

"ok." 2d said in a somewhat dreamy way.

Sadly for cyborg, Murdoc had found out. Murdoc couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his own creation of Noodle sleeping with 2d.

"ok, I can understand the other day, but this has gone too far!" he said

Cyborg went to her charging room, where Murdoc was waiting for her. He didn't look to happy either…

"had fun with 2d cyborg?" said Murdoc with his arms crossed.

Cyborg blushed a bit at this.

"it's none of your business!" she said

"it is my business! You should be protecting us from pirates, not fucking around with my singer!"

"what does it matter to you!" said cyborg, "all's you do is tell me to give you you're goddamn beers and shit, at least 2d treats me somewhat like a human!"

"you're a cyborg! You don't deserve to be treated like a human."

Cyborg put a gun up to Murdoc's head, causing him to pause and take very, very slow breathes.

"yes..i do…" she said whispering in his right ear. Cyborg left, leaving Murdoc stunned at what just happen.

"I knew giving her those updates were a bad idea…" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: we can go out…

2d and cyborg headed down to the pier, where all the fun games and nice views where at. At the carnival game was the boogeyman, who stayed at the pier to Murdoc's dislike. Murdoc didn't like this because the boogeyman could possibly attack Murdoc from there. Somehow though, he didn't. Probably because cyborg would shoot him into tiny pieces.

"come on boogeyman, hit me up with some shots." Cyborg said.

The boogeyman brought out some shot glasses.

"Not those kind of shots, gun shots." Said cyborg.

Boogeyman took back the shot glasses and put the guns on their stands. The targets came up. The backdrop was plastic beach with moving targets. Stuffed animals that were on the shelf included the superfast jellyfish, a colorful snake, and other animals that were rainbow colored.

"want to play 2d?"

"well…alright."

2d figured why not? Anything to keep from cyborg turning on him and begin mean to him like she was before…

2d tried his best to shoot the targets but in under 10 seconds Cyborg had had him beat. They played at least a good 3 rounds. Eventually it was just cyborg playing the games. They won a good 7 stuffed animals and then headed back. Luckily, Murdoc was out cold, so there was no need to fear about getting yelled at.

Just in case the two quietly headed back to 2d's room. Cyborg still had some battery left and her battery upgrade gave her anywhere from 5 days to a week and 2 days of power.

"that was fun…" said 2d.

"hell yeah it was" cyborg said. "we should really do that sometimes again."

"true." Said 2d.

Cyborg sat down and so did 2d. Cyborg started placing some of the animals on him.

"I think you look cute this way…" she said 2d had a snake around his shoulders, and the superfast jellyfish in his lap.

"yeah, your right…" 2d said before he held his head in pain.

"here, let me get you a glass of water" cyborg said.

Cyborg went up to get a glass of water. she went into the kitchen and poured it, adding a little sleeping tablet in it. she came back down and 2d drank it in one gulp without looking at it once.

"sorry about that. Murdoc won't go out and get things like painkillers because of the pirates…"

"stupid pirates…" cyborg said. "so what if master gave them dead weapons, not like they were going to use them for any good anyway. A bit of karma if you ask me."

"yeah…a bit of…karma…"

2d started drifting, he wobbled back and forth. He then fell frontwards, only to be caught by cyborg. Cyborg and 2d were face to face with each other. 2d blushing like a mad man.

"I'm your master now…" cyborg said with a grin. Next thing 2d knew cyborg had kissed him. 2d's face was now bright red. He wanted to break out of the kiss but his arms fell asleep. All's he could do was run all sorts of questions thought his mind.

"why is she doing this?"

"is murdoc up to this."

"how long has she liked me?"

"Do I like her back?"

"should I like her?"

3 minutes into the kiss and 2d finally fell to sleep. Cyborg held him as she checked her battery. It was still 2 days-worth good.

She tucked 2d into bed, then thought to herself about hoping in with him. Sure master would be mad, but then again with all the weapons she had…

"why not…" she said, hoping in with him. She held 2d, putting her hands down his pants and feeling around a bit.

"so this is what they feel like…" she said. After that bit of lemon fan-fictionness she went into sleep mode, holding the blue haired singer of the band like he was her everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4: I don't like it

2d woke up. He felt pretty cozy for some reason, then he felt something in his pants. He looked to see an arm, not just anyone's arm, cyborgs. Cyborg was holding him. Memories of last night flooded him.

2d still blushed at the thought. Considering all that happen to him thought, this still wasn't THAT bad. So what if Murdoc was going to flip at this? Considering all that he's done and put the band thought, not begin able to help noodle and Russell, keeping him held hostage over an album, 2d didn't mind this at all, especially with Murdoc telling him he had no chance in hell with Noodle (which was probably true.)

"Morning 2d." said cyborg in 2d's ear.

"morning love…" 2d said. It wasn't hard to pretend cyborg was noodle in a way. She was her copy after all, and if 2d couldn't have the original her, the copy it would be. Crazy as it sounds, it's still better than taking a beating from Russell.

2d tuned to face cyborg. He gave her a kiss on the nose, causing cyborg to blush, something he hasn't seen her do. Cyborg got up.

"I'm goanna head to my station before Murdoc finds out. I'll talk to you later."

"ok." 2d said in a somewhat dreamy way.

Sadly for cyborg, Murdoc had found out. Murdoc couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his own creation of Noodle sleeping with 2d.

"ok, I can understand the other day, but this has gone too far!" he said

Cyborg went to her charging room, where Murdoc was waiting for her. He didn't look to happy either…

"had fun with 2d cyborg?" said Murdoc with his arms crossed.

Cyborg blushed a bit at this.

"it's none of your business!" she said

"it is my business! You should be protecting us from pirates, not fucking around with my singer!"

"what does it matter to you!" said cyborg, "all's you do is tell me to give you you're goddamn beers and shit, at least 2d treats me somewhat like a human!"

"you're a cyborg! You don't deserve to be treated like a human."

Cyborg put a gun up to Murdoc's head, causing him to pause and take very, very slow breathes.

"yes..i do…" she said whispering in his right ear. Cyborg left, leaving Murdoc stunned at what just happen.

"I knew giving her those updates were a bad idea…" he said.


End file.
